jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
ATMs
Overview ATMs were introduced to Jailbreak in the 2018 Winter Update. ATMs are locations in the game that can be interacted with to redeem codes for XP, Rocket Fuel, Tokens, vehicle skins, and/or cash (currently the codes only gave cash, texture, and Royale Token). You can currently find an ATM inside the Bank, Gas Station 1, Police Station 1, and Train Station 1. Codes Below you will find all the codes that have been redeemable in Jailbreak: Keep in mind that these codes are not case-sensitive, meaning that capitalization does not matter. For example, the code could be displayed as "test" but you could write "Test", or "tEsT", etc. and still get a reward. 'NOTE: '''If the "Status" tab on the code says "Expired", it means that the code is no longer redeemable, otherwise it is still redeemable. Gallery Screen_Shot_2018-12-22_at_8.34.49_AM.png|''An ATM in Police Station 1 before the prison update ATM 2.png|''An ATM at Police Station 1 after the Prison Update.'' GasStationATM.png|''An ATM outside Gas Station 1.|link=dgfdfggfd GasStationBank.png|''An ATM inside the Bank. Screenshot_6.png|''An ATM outside of Train Station 1.'' Screen Shot 2019-01-01 at 9.10.14 PM.png|''The GUI for the ATMs when you interact with them.'' Trivia * This feature has been speculated since the 2018 Fall Update when Badimo stated that they might add this feature. * On an ATM screen is a logo of Twitter. However the codes are not available only on Twitter; they can be found in the description, in-game puzzles, as well as the Jailbreak Discord Server. * This feature (codes) has been highly requested by the Jailbreak community. * The code "QUANTUM" was the first code to have a limited stock; only the first 5,000 to redeem the code got the 5,000 cash. Also, they didn't just provide the code through social media or in the game description. Instead, there were letters scattered around the map that players could put together. * Once you redeem a code, you cannot redeem the same code again. Doing so will make the GUI disappear and does nothing. * If you were to redeem every code (if they were available), you would earn up to $83,500, the Armor Texture, and a Royale token. * The code "WEWILLTAKEOVER" was the first code that players needed to solve a Twitter puzzle in order to get the code. The puzzle was created by Maplestick and there were many parts to solving it. This code is also the first (and only) code that has vehicle customization as an award. * The code "jailbreaktwoyears" was also a puzzle where letters were scattered around the map. * The code "SickDay" was added because badcc became sick, resulting in a delay on the 2 Year Anniversary Update. * The code "ExpertReader" was possibly a test to see if anyone would notice it in Jailbreak's game description. * The code "TenK" was the first publicly released code that had a limit as it was on Twitter, and only the first 10,000 people can redeem it. * The code "TenK" currently rewards the most amount of money. * The most recent code is "Facebook1000" * The code “DISCORD” was the shortest lived code, lasting only a few hours. * The code "reachforthesky" is a quote from the Toy Story Character Woody, the reason this code was named this was likely due to the release of Toy Story 4. Category:Features Category:Locations